


Last Breath

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst angst angst angst, Don't read, F/M, GOSH!, I BLAME EVERYONE ELSE FOR THIS, I'm crying, This is NOT cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's holding onto him, like it's the last breath she'll ever breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Breath

And I hope you’re holding onto me, like it’s the last breath you’ll ever breathe. 

Somehow, despite it all, Belle had come back. Bruised and bloodied and probably on the edge of her life… but she was back with him -- at the Dark Castle. She had called for him, he knew that now, she’d whispered his name a thousand times. And he hadn’t heard; couldn’t have come to her rescue.

Rumpelstiltskin hated himself for that. But now, there was no time for his transgressions to be forgiven… Belle was dying. She’d been whipped to an inch of her life, and still she came back for him, the reason she’d been hurt.

Rumpelstiltskin had never loved her more. Using his magic, the imp brought Belle into a room where he bathed her back tenderly. “Hush, love,” he murmured at her cry of pain. “It’s ok. I’ll make it all better.” he whispered, wishing desperately that it would be true.

“Can’t.” Belle coughed out, and his eyes were glued to hers in seconds as she spoke. She hadn’t, not since the low murmur of his name a few hours hence. “Belle, luv, it’s okay…. You’re safe now.” he begged the Gods to spare her. He needed her, damn it.

Belle shook her head weakly, crying out with pain from her brain sloshing about. “I’m going to die, Rum.” she whispered. The choked words were going to kill him just as surely as she would die; Rumpelstiltskin felt as if she’d effectively crushed his heart.

“Belle, no.” he denied. “I’m going to fix you.” he said stubbornly. “Yes, Rum.” Belle whimpered, and she was in his lap within moments. He gently ran his hands up and down her arms. “I won’t let you die.” he whispered.

“Kiss me, Rumpel.” she pleaded. “I want to know your lips, before--” she got cut off with a hacking cough, and Rumpelstiltskin flinched. “Belle…” he whispered in anguish. “Please?” she looked up at him with her bloodshot blue eyes, and Rumpelstiltskin knew he could deny her nothing.

“I love you, Belle.” he whispered. And he kissed her, gently so as not to hurt her.

She sighed into his mouth, and one arm went about his waist. But already, her movements were getting slower. “Belle, please,” he begged against her lips. “I don’t want to lose you.” he pleaded.

“You never will… I love you, Rum..” she whispered back and then she went stiff. Rumpelstiltskin howled with fear, with anger. This was his fault. She was dead, because he hadn’t let her love him… Now all he truly had left was a broken heart, and her chipped cup.


End file.
